You are my favorite what if
by flowerblanket
Summary: Holly takes Gail home and they ended up laughing and having a pillow fight
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, let me take you home", Holly said facing Gail. They waited long in the hospital and she saw how exhausted Gail looked.

"No, I don't wanna go home, what if they come up with any news?" Gail folded her hands in her lap and looked down. Holly knelt in front of Gail, took her hands and lifted, with one hand, her chin up. "Hey, you look really tired", she said very soft "let me take you home, Steve will call you when there are any news". Gail looked Holly deeply in the eyes and just said "Okay"

* * *

Gail unlocked the door to her apartment and between them was an uncomfortable silence. "I-uhm I think I should go now" Holly said and looked down

"Uh yeah -thanks for bringing me home"

Their eyes met and Gail wanted to ask Holly to stay but she couldn't . "Goodnight" Holly placed a light kiss on Gail's lips, turned around and went downstairs. The desire in Gail built up and she wanted to be with Holly now. Holly was already on her way back to her car but the desire after Holly was bigger than her pride, so she sprinted downstairs and caught Holly as she wanted to get in her car. "Holly", Gail shouted, staying in the door frame.

Holly turned around and smiled, Gail came to her.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes" Gail said quietly

* * *

"Can I place my coat here?" asked Holly and pointed at the wardrobe.

"Of course you can"

Gail went to the fridge and grabbed a beer "You want one?" "Yeah" Holly replied and sat down on the sofa. Gail handed the beer to Holly and sat down next to her.

"Aren't you tired?"Holly asked.

"No, and I don't think I could sleep now, I can't stop thinking about it, what if Sam dies, what if-" her words were cut off by Holly's lips. She kissed her slowly and passionate. As if they had done it a million times. Gail loved it and in this moment she knew that she would never want to do anything again besides kiss the beautiful brunette who now sat on her lap, placing kisses on her neck. She breathed heavily but then Holly abruptly stopped. She cupped Gail's face and looked her deep in the eyes. "Do you even know what you do to me?" Gail smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach which was a really strange feeling and she didn't quite know how to handle it. She just kissed Holly and pushed her back on the sofa, so she was now on top of Holly.

She stroke Gail's hair back and pulled Gail closer. Their noses were touching and Holly said quietly "You are really beautiful" "You are lying" Gail said laughing, pretending it didn't mean anything to her that the cutest brunette in the world just called her beautiful. "No, I am not" she said serious.

"I wanted to tell you that since the moment we met" Gail's heart fluttered as she heard those words.

And they got into another intense kiss. Soon they didn't quite know where their lips were at. Gail placed a kiss on her collarbone, then her neck, ear, forehead and Holly's hands slipped under Gail's shirt, she drew circles on her hip and Gail let out a quiet moan. Holly felt something wet on her face and it took her a bit until she realized it was Gail crying. She broke the kiss. "Am I really this bad?" Gail smiled quiet, wiped away her tears and sat up, Holly was still under her. "No, it's just.. I am scared that-" "No" Holly sat up and it caused Gail to wrap her legs around the brunettes waist, still sitting on her lap.

"Gail, look at me" She did and as she looked in those dark eyes she knew she would believe anything what this woman said to her. "Everything will be okay, I promise" and as soon as Gail heard the words from Holly she knew that it was true.

"But what if-"

"What if, what if, life is short Gail you can't ask yourself that all the time. What if I hit you with that pillow?"

Before Gail realized what she just said Holly grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit her on her shoulder.

"Ow" Gail shouted "Why did you do that?"

"Oh you know, maybe you just deserved it or I just felt like it or-" she didn't even finished her sentence as she got hit with a pillow.

"Oh so you wanna start a pillow fight? Fine, but you have no chance against the Master"

"Master?" Gail chuckled and hit her on the head "I see how much of a Master you are" She stand up and grabbed another pillow as she tried to hide behind a chair because Holly already had one in her hand and she looked like she's ready to fight.

"Come here if you dare" Gail said and threw a pillow at Holly. She eschew the pillow and threw hers at Gail, it hit her on the chest and Holly quick grabbed the one who's lying on the floor and threw it too.

"Seems like you are gonna lose"

"Oh, I don't think so" Gail went towards Holly and tackled her onto the floor.

"You don't play fair" complained Holly but she smiled.

"You neither"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you look damn sexy" In that moment Holly's smile was wider than the sky.

"Lets go to bed"

"What? But-"

"Gail, you need your sleep" advised Holly.

"Ugh you really are a nerd" was her snarky comment but she stand up and went to her bedroom, Holly followed her and asked

"Do you want me to leave now?"

Gail hesitated with her answer but she mumbled "No"

"Sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am, come I will give you some comfy clothes, isn't it hard walking around in these skinny jeans all day?"

"Not if you get a blonde, cute police officer in bed" Holly and Gail laughed and Gail said "I don't know what you mean, I could hesitate you whenever I want"

"So? Prove it" Holly said and moved closer to Gail, planting kisses on her neck and her collar bones. Gail felt the heat in her and she started unbuttoning Holly's jeans. "So that's what you call 'hesitate'?" she said smiling "Yeah, I just help you the get rid off those skinny jeans and change into more comfy sweatpants"

"I see"

In that moment Gail's mobile ringed "Wait a sec." she said to Holly and sprinted to her handy.

* * *

As Gail came back, Holly was already changed. She looked brilliant in her white T-shirt and her grey sweatpants. She leaned in the door frame and said

"Wow you should definitely wear my clothes more often"

Holly chuckled "That's fine by me" She gave her an unbelievable sexy look and Gail felt how she

blushed.

"Who called you?"

"You are really curious"

"You don't say" Holly gave her a smile

"It was just Steve saying that there won't be anything new until tomorrow, but he stays in the hospital anyways"

Holly just nodded and Gail knew that she cared about her and what's going on in her life. It made her feel safe.

"Do you have something against if I change here?" She asked, moving to her wardrobe

"I have waited for that moment"

Gail raised an eyebrow at Holly "Hey I'm just joking" She grinned.

But she couldn't help looking at Gail as she pulled off her sweater and changed into a blue tee. You could see her muscles on her back work as she grabbed her black shorts.

"Is that Winnie the pooh on your panties?"

Gail slowly turned around, holding the shorts in front of her center "...No"

Holly couldn't hold back her laughter "It is I saw it!"

"And? I couldn't know that I would get a cute pathologist in my bed as I dressed this morning. Why did you look there at all?" Ha, Gail Peck just caught the brunette looking at her and strangely it was a really good feeling.

"As if someone could look away when you stay half-naked in front of them" Gail's heart dropped. It wasn't the first time today and it felt good, God Gail felt good after a long time. "Come here" Holly tapped on the bed sheets. Gail quickly put her shorts on and moved to her bed.

* * *

They talked and laughed for hours. It was after 1am and they already cried of laughing.

"Why do you even put those glasses on? It makes you 100% more of a nerd" Gail said giggling

"Oh shut up" She gently poked Gail's shoulder

"Try them on"

"What?"

"Try them on, lets see if it makes you a nerd" Holly gave Gail her glasses

"OH GOD WHATS UP WITH YOUR EYES? Are you blind or something?" Gail chuckled

"Very funny I am actually -"

"Oh stop, so late at night I can't hear any more Google-talking!" She put off the glasses and gave it back to Holly.

"Wow you look really sexy without your optical aid"

"hmm, but I can't see without it so I have to wear my glasses and deal with the fact I don't look sexy with it"

"Oh God, you look always sexy" Gail blurted out.

"Really?" whispered Holly as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes" Gail whispered back against her lips.

Holly pushed Gail in the sheets and they shared a long, breathtaking kiss. Gail could feel the heat crawl to her center and her stomach and she let out a small moan. Holly lifted her shirt up and started to plant kisses around her navel.

"Does it feel good?" Holly asked careful

"Fuck yes"

It made her smile and she looked into Gail's eyes. One hand still under her shirt, caressing her hips.

"I think I am falling for you" Holly said under her breath

And Gail couldn't resist those eyes. Full of joy and truth. She knew this woman would never lie to her.

She didn't say anything in this moment.

She just

put her lips

softly on Holly's.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gail woke up she felt warm and safe. It was new to her and it scared her. She noticed Holly as she said "Good morning beautiful"

Holly's arms were wrapped around her side and her head leaned against her shoulder. Gail abruptly sat up, pushing Holly away from her.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked confused

"You need to go"

Holly looked at her as if Gail just told her, her mother had died.

"But-"

"NO, just go!" Gail shouted , stand up and grabbed Holly's clothes that were lying on a chair.

Gail panicked, why were she letting her so close last night? Why did she allowed herself to get so lost in those dark eyes? Why were she thinking anyone could really love her? Questions Gail had no answer to. She saw Holly's upsetting face and something in her broke.

She threw the clothes at Holly. "Pack your things and get out of here!"

Holly grabbed her jeans and shirt and asked "What did I wrong? Talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you, I want you to leave NOW!" Gail screamed

She pushed her outside the room, towards the front door

"Gail, stop! Explain me why you are doing this!" Holly said

"I don't have to explain anything and I don't want to see you again" lied Gail

"And last night didn't mean anything?" Holly's eyes filled with tears.

"No, I just needed someone to get over Chris" Gail didn't think that she could ever believe the lie she just told, even if she tried.

"Okay then" Holly turned around wanting to get outside the apartment, but Gail could see how she held back hear tears. Gail could feel Holly's heart-break and she wondered if Holly felt that hers broke too.

"Tell me you're lying" Holly said crying.

"No" Gail slammed the door in Holly's face

* * *

After that Gail could no longer hold back her tears. She broke down crying and leaned against the front door. She buried her face in her palms and thought

_This was the biggest mistake I've ever made._

* * *

Holly went straight to her car, still in Gail's clothes. She didn't understand that at all. Last night she said that she fell for her and now Gail said it didn't mean anything. The pathologist has never felt sadder than in this very moment. She didn't know what she did wrong. As she sat in her car it started raining and nothing could fit more in this moment. The rain fell hard on the ground and so did her tears. But she wiped away her tears and said to herself

_I won't let her go_

* * *

Gail hadn't any motivation to go to work. She was afraid of seeing Holly, but at the same time she wanted to go to her and apologize. She wanted to say that she made her feel so many things. She wanted to say that she made her feel special. That she can be the person she is when they're together. But Gail didn't want to sound _weak. _She didn't want to admit that she needed her.

_I need nobody. _

_I am better off of my own._

_Holly wasn't even a good kisser._

Oh she was. Holly was a good kisser. When Gail thought about their shared kisses she got goosebumps. But Gail lied to herself, she didn't want to get hurt again. She was so afraid, she pushed the woman she _loved_ away.

* * *

At the station Gail had much paperwork to do. But she couldn't concentrate. Holly was the only thought she had and it made her mad. She didn't want this.

After a long time of struggling she decided to go to the morgue.

There, she saw through the window Holly working on a corpse, her dark hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her black skinny jeans and her legs looked incredible good in it.

* * *

Holly dropped her scalpel, it was not the first time today, she just couldn't concentrate on her work. She had always a clear head, she normally could separate work and private life. But today her mind was just by Gail. She just didn't understand. This woman made her unsure of herself.

* * *

Gail saw Holly pick up the scalpel and in that moment their eyes met. Gail wanted to say something but she just turned around and left.

Holly ran after her.

"Gail wait"

She grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What was that this morning?"

Gail didn't know what to say. She didn't understand it herself.

"Look at me"

And as she did, she saw much more than just a pair of dark eyes. She saw desire, despair and mercy. The look Holly gave her begged her to say something. To say that she loved her, to say that she didn't mean what she said this morning.

"Let me go" said Gail and ran away.

"You know I can't!" shouted Holly after her.

* * *

It was 8pm as the doorbell on Gail's apartment rang. It was Holly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring your clothes back, I washed them" she handed her the bag she had put the clothes in.

"Ahh thanks" she looked down, she knew she couldn't look her in the eyes, she would get lost again

"Say you were just afraid of getting hurt, say you didn't mean what you said"

Gail risked a look at Holly's face and saw her tears.

"Please" she buried her face in her hands.

Gail just looked at her, no words passed her lips

"I-I can't stop thinking about you, I want to be with you. I don't want you to change. I don't want anything from you. I wouldn't hurt you, please give me a chance and shut down your walls, I'm begging you"

Holly looked at Gail and she knew she could spend her whole life just looking in those ocean-blue eyes.

Gail pulled Holly towards her and kicking the door closed behind them. She pushed Holly against the door, leaned her forehead against hers, closed her eyes and whispered

"I am just so goddamn afraid"


	3. Chapter 3

This night Gail didn't want to let Holly go. After they went to bed together she didn't let her go.

"Are you sleeping?" Gail whispers. It was completely dark in the room except for the moonshine that feel through the curtains.

"How could I sleep? Your heart is racing so loud I could hear it kilometers away"

Gail saw Holly smiling in the moonshine

"It is because of you" Gail admitted

"Oh, I thought it was because of Oliver"

"Shut up!" Gail laughed "I'm really sorry for what happened today" she said quietly

"I know. It's okay, you were afraid and I understand. I won't put pressure on you. If you don't know what this is, it's okay."

Holly placed a light kiss on Gail's nose and Gail automatically closed her eyes.

"Well do you know what this is?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"I just know what I want it to be" Holly replied with her soft voice

"What is it?"

Holly cupped Gail's cheeks and whispered in her ear:

"Love"

Gail didn't know what to say in this moment, she just took Holly's hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. And Holly didn't expect an answer, she knew Gail needed time and if that's what she needed to figure things out, she would give it to her. No pressure.

"Love is a complicated thing you know"

" I love complicated things, otherwise I would be a pretty bad scientist, don't you think?"

Gail tickled her sides and Holly curled up into a ball

"Stop that" she laughed

But Gail continued, she tickled her neck, her tummy, her toes

Holly tried to push Gail away, but that made Gail want to tickle her more. Holly already cried of laughter

"Gail stop I can't breathe" Holly laughed and cried

" Ohh I know that you like it!" She continued then she sat down on Holly's legs so she could get more control over Holly.

"NO STOP!" Holly shouted in laughter as Gail began to tickle her tummy. Holly tried to grab her hands but instead Gail pinned her wrists down the mattress. Holly held her breath and spoke  
"Okay, okay you won, please stop"

Holly smiled and leaned closer to Holly's face so their noses almost touched.

"I don't even know why you have so much patience with me"

"What did you do when you lost your balloon by accident as a child?"

"What?" Gail was confused by that question

"What did you do when you lost your balloon as a child?

"I- I ran after it, tried to reach it"

"And why?" Holly smiled lightly, it was that smile that said I-know-something-you-don't

"Well...because I didn't wanna lose it, balloons were always...special to me" she muttered

"Now you know why I am patient with you" Holly kissed her nose and Gail buried her face in her neck

"So you're saying I am a balloon" she breathed against her neck, she didn't quiet know how to handle it, so she tried to joke about it

"I am saying you are worth the wait" Holly felt how Gail smiled

They didn't say anything for a long time, they just held each other close and Gail kissed Holly's neck and it sent shivers through her body. Oh god she wanted her, she wanted her so much.

"Mhh, I think I'm gonna change now" Holly wanted to get up but Gail refused to let her go

"NO!" she wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette and put one leg over her thighs

"I don't want to let you go!" Gail was stubborn like a little child

"Gail I just want to get rid off my jeans and change into more comfy clothes" Holly couldn't deny that she liked how clingy Gail was.

"I could help you with that. You don't have to get out of bed for it"

"Really?" Holly raised an eyebrow, she did that often, sometimes just to tease Gail.

"Yeah" She sat up and began to unbuttoning her pants and tossing it aside and Gail was overwhelmed by the look of her legs. She was sure that were the most beautiful legs she's ever seen. Long and tanned and trained. She ran her fingertips over her thighs.

"Wow" she whispered "For a scientist you're hella trained, do you do a secret workout in your lab or something?"

Holly laughed and for Gail it was like heaven just called and asked if she wanted to live in a castle made of clouds.

"So..I think you also need to get rid off that shirt" she pointed at her blouse

"If it's not too much trouble..." Holly smirked

And ten seconds later her shirt lied on the floor

"Man, and I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful" said Gail as she saw her flat stomach. This woman just had her curves in all it's right places.

Holly couldn't find the right words for such a compliment. She didn't feel insecure lying just in her underwear in front of Gail, she was just afraid Gail did something she don't wanted

"Don't do something you might regret later"

"I won't" Gail spoke softly, admiring that she didn't put pressure on her at all.

"I was stupid this morning, so goddamn stupid and I can't apologize enough-"

Holly pulled Gail in for a kiss. It was slowly and soft and Gail loved those kisses from her.

"It's okay, I am not mad, I never was. Don't apologize"

"Okay" she replied once more impressed by her kindness.

"Sooo but you are still in your clothes and I think you want to change it" Holly gave her a tempting look

"Oh yeah pretty much"

Holly began to remove her pants and shirt, she did it gently as if Gail was made out of porcelain.

As she leaned down and kissed her forehead Gail closed her eyes, totally enjoying Holly's kisses.

Gail's hand wandered to her stomach, exploring the muscles she obviously had everywhere in her body. Holly took Gail's hand in hers and kissed her fingertips. "I am really glad that you are here, I hope you realize that"

"Mhmmh" Gail yawned

"Ohh is someone sleepy?"

"No" Gail lied

"Try to sleep baby"

Gail curled up into a fetal position, still facing Holly. Holly put her arms around Gail, so she held her safe in her arms.

"You always smell so nice" Gail muttered and the brunette smiled.

* * *

As Gail woke up Holly wasn't there and once again she had panic. "Holly?" she thought she did something wrong last night as Holly came in with two cups of coffee. "I was so free to make a coffee, I hope I didn't wake you up or something" She handed one mug to Gail and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you" Gail was still confused

"Why do you looks so worried?" Holly asked, noticing Gail's confusion

"Oh I just thought if I would have enough time to take a shower" said Gail, not wanting to admit that she was scared that Holly might had left

Holly drew circles on Gail's knee "You know, if we take one together we'd have enough time for breakfast"

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

* * *

After they had showered and eaten they drove to work.

"So what about dinner tonight?" Holly asked

"What do you want?"

"Mhm, I don't know we could go to the supermarket and see what we want then"

"I see, you just want someone to carry your groceries"

Holly smiled "Damn, you're too smart for me Officer Peck"

"So I'll be at your place at 6pm" She kissed Holly Goodbye "See you after work, nerd"


	4. Chapter 4

They both had a difficult case to work on and somehow they managed to not think of the other all the time. Gail showed up at Holly punctual, which was a little wonder since she changed at least 8 times until she decided to show up in blue jeans and a white T-Shirt, crazy how much effort she put in dressing although they just wanted to go shopping. Holly locked gorgeous as usual, but she looked good in everything. She wore her skinny jeans and a black shirt with a cardigan.

While they drove Gail asked "Is this a date or something?"

"I don't know if you take groceries shopping as a date, but if we buy candles it may be a little romantic don't you think? I also could kiss you by the toilet paper, I always wanted a date like this"

"Shut up" Gail grinned

As they arrived Holly took a shopping cart and they entered the supermarket.

"So what do you wanna eat for dinner?" Holly asked as the went through the shelves

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Excellent choice officer" said the brunette and put a sack carrots in the cart.

"Isn't it unfair how kids can sit in the cart and get carried, while I have to walk all by myself?"

"Oh Gail" Holly laughed "Come get in"

"What?"

"I will carry you, get in"

Gail just grinned and climbed in the cart. "Wow that's actually comfy"

"Really?" Holly didn't believe her

"Yeah, and now I want you to push a little faster otherwise I will fall asleep"

"You really are a child at heart, huh?" asked Holly and kissed her on the head

She carried her trough the shelves and put milk and eggs and apples in the cart.

"Do you want to have kids?" Gail randomly asked as she saw a mother with her kids standing by the magazines

"Uh, with the right woman, why not?" she looked at Gail and the blonde nearly blushed.

Some people gave her a confused look, as they saw the grown woman in the cart, but Gail didn't care. She didn't care because she was with Holly.

"There's no space anymore" Gail said as Holly put a chocolate bar in.

"Oh, how come?" she winked at her

Gail rolled her eyes "It's relaxing in here"

The continued their purchase as Gail just called:

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"Can we take it along?" she pointed at the cereals with chocolate and fruit

"Chocolate and fruit, isn't that a weird mix?"

"It'll blow your mind if you taste it, trust me"

She grabbed one and put it in Gail's lap. "Okay"

* * *

Gail helped to carry the grocery bags in her apartment.

"What do you like your pancakes with?" Holly asked, taking out her pan.

"Nutella" Gail replied and Holly grinned.

While Holly cooked Gail watched her. Watched her move, watcher her fingers and her arms. She was beautiful, she really was and Gail realized in this moment how beautiful one single person can be.

While they ate they shyly smiled at each other. It wasn't a big deal but it made Gail's heart race anyway. As their hands touched while they did the dishes Gail asked herself when she would kiss Holly next.

* * *

They sat on the couch and watched a random soap. It rained outside and Gail's head laid in Holly's lap and the brunette stroke her hair. In the show a couple confessed their love for each other and the boy named John said all the things he loved about his girlfriend. It was actually really long. Gail said without thinking

"Why do you love me?" and it surprised them both. She regretted it the moment she said it.

"Uh-I" Holly stumbled "Because..." she didn't find the right words.

"Forget it, stupid question" Gail stand up "I actually have to go now, I have to be at the station tomorrow"

"Wait, Gail, I didn't mean-I"

Gail slipped out the door and said "It's okay, how dumb of me to think you might be into me"

Holly ran after her and shouted "Gail" in the cold air, Gail turned around already soaked from the rain.

"I do love you" she said "but I don't know how to describe it, it's just.. it's the way you laugh and the way you do the thing with your hands when you're nervous. It's also the way you kiss me and the way you hold your fork. I love all of your little things and I literally don't know how to put this into words. I feel real and safe with you, that's all"

Holly walked towards Gail, looked her deeply in the eyes "Y-you know what I mean.."

"I want you to say it" Her blue eyes mustered her exactly

Holly put her hand on her cheek and said "I've never met anyone like you, that's true... You give me feelings I wasn't sure I even had.. when you're at work I'm worried about you, can you understand that? And I know that you're scared, but sometimes you have just to try something new, who knows maybe you will like it, maybe not, but please, don't always leave" She took a deep breath. " I love you"

* * *

Gail was at work and suddenly she felt guilty of not saying I love you back yesterday night, she knew whatever that was it was love. She should have said it back. But once again her fears held her back. If she says it out loud it was real. Then she couldn't deny it anymore. But at this point she didn't even want to deny it. She wanted to say it to her. She wanted to admit her love for the brunette pathologist with those gently hands. Oliver interrupted her thoughts as he said "Gail I have a report, would you bring it to the morgue?" He winked at her, lowered his voice and said "I know you might bring it more likely than the others"

"Shut up"

"I think that's a yes" he smirked, put the report on her desk and left. She wanted to see Holly, but she knew she needed to say it to her, because otherwise it would be unfair. Holly was just so special to her and she deserved to know what goes on in Gail's head. Instead of saying it Gail just grabbed a post-it note and wrote down 'I love you nerd' and taped it on a paper in the middle. _That's a great idea_, Gail thought. She made her way to the lab and as she saw Holly she felt butterflies in her belly. She couldn't help it, it was just so beautiful to see Holly at work. The way she leaned over to grab something, or the way she held her scalpel. The way she did her work, concentrated and precise. A blind man could see how much Holly loved her work. Gail cleared her throat and Holly noticed her

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a bright smile

"Oh you know, I just wanted to bring that report" She raised the report

"Ah yeah, thank you"

Gail placed it on the desk and moved towards Holly "I also really missed you" she wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and she put her hands on Gail's hips. "I missed you too" was all that Holly said before she placed her lips on Gail's. It was a long kiss and finally Gail broke it because she needed to breathe. "Oh god, I think I should come over more often" she said looking at her. "Definitely" Holly whispered in her ear and kissed it lightly.

"Gail we have a case to solve, you don't have time for a make out session"

Gail abruptly turned around and saw Steve standing in the door frame

"Uh-yeah I actually just wanted to bring the report..."

"I see, come on, we need you"

"I'll be right there" she said and turned to Holly

"I'm sorry ... can we meet after work?"

"Of course"

"Great, do you wanna watch movie? There's a good action film on"

"Whatever you want" she smiled

Gail stroked Holly's hair behind her ear and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

They met in front of the cinema and Holly thought that Gail looked fantastic. She wore a short, black dress that fitted her curves perfectly.

"Hey"

"Hi"

They stood for a few minutes just in silence, both had their arms crossed. They looked at everything besides each other. "So uh- do you wanna get in?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah"

They bought the tickets and searched for the cinema hall.

"Here it is" Gail said "Number six"

"Ah yes, good eye"

The made their way to their seats, it was the last row and nobody sat there. The film hadn't begun yet and more people came in and searched for their seats. "So... is this a date yet?"

"Sort of, yes" Holly said, looking at the big screen.

"And who pays?"

"Me"

"Why?"

Holly looked at Gail and grinned "Because I said so"

"Then I'm gonna pay on the next date"

She raised an eyebrow "Next date, huh?"

_Shit_, Gail thought "I-I meant uhh, you know when we go out or something, I just want to make it fair, if you pay today, I pay next"

"Yeah right" she smiled.

* * *

The film was pretty good. Gail enjoyed it especially when Holly put her hand on her knee, when she couldn't handle the action. Funny how she can do an autopsy but frighten when someone in the film gets shot. Near the end of the film Gail took Holly's hand in hers and didn't let go. As they walked out of the cinema their fingers were still intertwined. It was already dark outside, just the light posts spent a little light.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Holly asked carefully

"I'd love to" and so they walked down the street to Holly's apartment.

* * *

Gail was always stunned by her apartment. She never saw so many books at once in her entire life. Every shelf was full with books and in every room were at least two books. She once saw some in the bathroom and one looked like it fell into the water, it may happened as Holly took a bath, Gail assumed.

"Did you read them all?" she questioned

"Yeah"

"Even...", she took a thin book out of the bookshelf and lifted it "this?"

"The bell jar? Oh yeah, it is actually one of my favorites, it was her only novel and she-"

"How?" Gail interrupted

"Huh?"

"How did you read all these books? You have tons"

"I am a fast reader" she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and kissed her neck. Gail closed her eyes.

"I found your note" she breathed against her neck. Gail swallowed "And?"

"Can't believe you didn't use punctuation"

Gail laughed and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder "I hate you"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what your hands are doing on my ass"

"You know I can't resist you" said Gail and looked in those dark, beautiful eyes.

She just smiled and replied with a kiss. Gail didn't know when but her hands wandered under the fabric of Holly's shirt, caressing her bare skin. It felt so good.

They stumbled to the couch and Gail took of her shirt and tossed it on the ground and Holly unzipped her dress, it fell slowly to the floor. _Thank god I wear my good underwear_, Gail thought. Holly cupped her face and kissed her with all her passion while Gail unzipped her jeans. She pushed her onto the couch to get rid off her jeans more easier. And then there they were. Both just in their underwear. Looking at each other as if it's the last time they would see each other. Gail leaned down and kissed her and then she just wrapped her arms around the brunette. Her hands trembled on her back. "We don't have to do this, you know"

"Yeah" Gail replied, still on top of Holly.

It was that kind of intimacy that you just could have with someone you really trust. Just lying in each others arms, not doing anything. It was that kind of intimacy that you have when you are understood by the person you love.

After minutes or even hours Holly asked

"Are you sleeping?"

"No" Gail mumbled in her hair

"Do you wanna dance?"

Gail faced Holly "What? I can't dance"

"I'll teach you" she kissed her nose.

* * *

Holly put on some music. It was a slow song.

"Uh- so what am I supposed to do?" Gail asked

"Put one hand on my shoulder and the other one in mine" She did. "Good, and now move your right foot forward"

As she did, Holly moved her foot backwards.

Holly teacher her the waltz. "Really good" Holly praised.

"I just have a good teacher" she smiled at her.

Soon they danced as if they were once. Holly turned Gail around and they couldn't help but smile at each other.

Dancing with your significant other in underwear is intimate. No one can deny this. And Gail neither. She wished she could stay with Holly forever like this. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder and Holly did the same. In this position they continued dancing, or, you could say moving their hips to the left and to the right. After several minutes Gail said so quite that Holly almost didn't hear it

"I love you"

* * *

**A/N "The bell jar" was written by Sylvia Plath and it's really good! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm really glad that you read it, it makes me so happy you have no idea**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Gail asked

"Uh- I have to babysit my friend's son, but why don't you join me? I'm sure he'll like you"

"I don't know, children aren't really my thing, you know.."

Holly took Gail's hands into hers. "Come, it will be great"

* * *

At around 2pm Holly and Matt showed up at the station to pick up Gail.

"Look, there is she, the blonde" she waved at Gail as she looked at them

"Hey" Gail didn't know how to behave in front of the little boy. She assumed that he was 5 years old. He had blonde hair, wore jeans and a T-Shirt with Mike Wazowski on it.

"Hey, Gail this is Matt, Matti this is Gail"

"Hey buddy" she got down on one knee to face him.

"Hi" he smiled and showed his white, small milk teeth

He picked Holly's sleeve and looked up to her "You were right, her eyes are really like the sea, extremely blue. They look like the best watercolor in my paint box"

She smiled and Gail looked taken aback

"I'm gonna change fast, then we can go"

* * *

"Would you like to go to the playground?" asked Holly whereupon Matt nodded

On the way the brunette held the little boy's hand and after a while he reached with his free hand after Gail's. She looked at him and then at Holly who smiled at them.

"Your hand is very cold" he said, looking up to her "I keep your hand now and make it warm,ok?"

"Uhh- if you want.."

* * *

They sat on a bench and watched Matt climbing the climbing frame and sliding down the slide. Then he ran towards the two.

"Holly's girlfriend, can you push me on the swing?" He tapped her knee

Gail took off her arm from Holly's back and said "O-Of course"

"Yuppie!"

She got up and Matt took her hand "But you have to do it faster than Holly, Holly is soooo slow"

"He's lying" said Holly in laughter

* * *

Holly loved to see Gail and Matt together. She knew it was the right decision to take her along and she was right, he loved her. The two laughed and Matt shouted all the time

"Higher, higher, I wanna be so high like superman!"

"Be careful Matti, otherwise you will fall" called Holly

"No, Holly, I can fly, did you forget? I am superman!"

* * *

10 minutes later he ran into the sand box and a couple of minutes later he ran over to Gail and Holly and held up a little stone in heart shape.

"Look what I've found, this is for you guys, because you love each other"

They both grinned and Holly said "That's sweet of you Matt, thank you"

"You now have to kiss each other" he demanded "because when you love someone you give them a kiss"

Gail smiled, leaned forward, took her face into her hands and kissed her passionately, as Gail broke the kiss the eyes of the brunette were still closed and Gail stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Stop! I am hungry, Holly I'm hungry and I have to pee!" the little boy whined

"What about when we go home and we make you a sandwich and maybe we can play pirate a little?"

"Yeah!"

The three made their way home to the Linton's but in the middle of the way Matt stopped and said "I don't wanna walk anymore!"

"Do you wanna come on my shoulders?" Gail offered

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" he jumped up and down

"Okay" Gail knelt so he could easier climb on her shoulders and when he sat on it she slowly straightened up and held onto his shins so he didn't fall down.

"You're unbelievable" Holly said with a smirk

"You do what you can" Gail winked

Holly put her arm around Gail's waist and they reached Mattis home 15 minutes later

* * *

Holly sat on Gail's lap and Gail had clasped her hands in front of Holly's belly.

"Mom never makes me peanut butter sandwiches" he said as he took a big bite

"Don't tell her" Holly said

"Scout's honor!"

* * *

Matt wanted to play Pirates, so he went upstairs to fetch his two swords (of course they were made of synthetic material) . He gave one to Gail "Catch me" he said as he ran into the garden.

The brunette watched them play together, they laughed a lot and Gail shouted "Holly, save me" as she laid on the ground with Matti sitting on top of her "He has caught me"

She hurried towards her but he approached in front of her and hit her with his sword

"This is my princess, you have to save her but I will not easily give this fight up. And you gonna lose because you don't have a sword"

"Oh my god, look there's batman!"

"Where?"

As he looked away she started her tickle attack.

"Noo stop!" he laughed

"Run Gail, run!"

* * *

The sun started to set slowly and Gail and Matt sat in the garden. Holly stood in the door frame and she really liked how they interacted with each other, as if they were best friends since a long time.

"Do you marry Holly someday?" he asked

"Er... I-I don't know, uhh ..I..." she was lost for words "I actually have to go now..." she got up and headed towards the front door.

"Hey.." Holly touched her arm but she went straight out of the door.

"I must go"

"Gail" Holly ran after her "Gail, wait" as she was close enough she grabbed her wrists.

"Is it because Matt asked if were gonna get married?"

Gail looked at the ground. She had got panic as he asked it and didn't know how to react to it.

"Listen, nobody forces you to do anything. If we end up getting married, Fine. If we don't do it, Fine. If you want to end our relationship tomorrow, then well I could do nothing about it, because it's your decision. You make your own decisions and I don't want you to do something you don't want. I love you Gail, you know that."

It brought a tear to Gail's eye. "Man, I don't know why I deserve you. If I were you I wouldn't run after myself 1000 times."

"I-I know that you're afraid and well fear blocks everything beautiful in life" she looked in Gail's eyes. In those blue, infinitely deep eyes. She could get lost in them.

Gail put one hand on Holly's cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"I am so afraid to lose you, you know? This is the only thing I am really afraid of. If I would lose my job, I would be sad but I would find a new one. If I lose my favorite Shirt, I could buy a new one. But I cannot replace you and it scares the shit out of me. You understand me, y-you don't give me up easily like everyone else would. You don't see just the sarcastic bitch in me. You make me feel complete. I feel like you even touch the darkest parts in me and that's what scares me. This feeling .. " She wiped her tears away and she saw that Holly was also close to crying.

"Holly.."

She hugged Gail tightly. She wrapped her hands around her hips and rested her hand on her shoulder. Gail put her hands around Holly's neck and stroked her back.

"I am so glad that you are here" Holly whispered in her hair.

* * *

On their way back to Matt Holly said " Oh and if we're planning getting married you have to propose to me"

"You wish, nerd" was Gail's answer and they both smiled.

* * *

"I don't want to go to bed yet!"

"Mhmh, what if we build a blanket-fort, how's that?" Gail asked

"No! Only girls do this!"

"Yeah? I heard Spiderman loves building blanket forts" Holly said

"Really"

She nodded

"I think I wanna build it"

"Well then fetch all the blankets and pillows you can find" instructed Gail

"Can I bring my action figures, too?"

"Yep"

Matti was happy "Yuppie!" he ran out of the room to look for blankets and pillows

"Blanket fort?" Holly grinned and wrapped her arms around Gail's waist "I didn't know you were into those things"

"Oh you know, I needed a reason to cuddle with you"

"You're so cute" The brunette kissed the blondes nose.

"No, I'm not"

* * *

20 minutes later the three were in a cave, made of three chairs, many blankets and pillows.

"It's really dark in here" Matt whispered

"Are you afraid?" Gail teased him.

"No! Superman is never afraid." with those words the little superman fell asleep.

* * *

Gail climbed out of the cave because she had to go to the toilet. As she finished she tried to close the door really quietly behind her, because she didn't want to wake up Matt. Suddenly Holly stood in front of her. "Uh-I'm really glad he sleeps"

"Yeah" said Holly, pushed Gail against the wall and placed her hands next to Gail's head on the wall and kissed her neck.

"I've waited for that moment since the day had started" Gail said as she untied Holly's button-down shirt

"Me too" she almost moaned it "Do you really want to do it here?" she whispered

"Oh right, not in front of the kids" Gail opened the next-best door and it was the bedroom from Matt parents.

"Better?" she asked as she pushed her onto the bed

"Much better"

Gail tossed her shirt onto the floor and Holly started to kiss the spot right between Gail's breasts. Gail closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Holly's hair.

"Did you hear this?" Holly asked abruptly

"Yeah, it's the sound of me wanting to get down on you" she said as she kissed her bare shoulder

"No, wait, I think they're coming back"

"What?"

"I just heard their car, hurry!"

They both put quickly their shirts on and just as they closed the door behind them the two unlocked the door.

"Hi Sara, Hey Jeffrey" Holly said, adjusting her glasses

"Hey! Did it went well today?" Sara asked

"Yeah, Gail and me were at the playground with him and we played pirate and we also built a blanket-fort"

"I see" she said with a smirk

* * *

Gail and Holly said goodbye to the Linton's and they made their way home. When they almost arrived Holly's apartment Holly said

"We almost had sex, you know that, right?" she smirked

"Oh yeah and I can't wait to continue were we stopped" said Gail with a grin

* * *

**A/N Sara Linton and Jeffrey Tolliver really exist, they're from the Grand County books by Karin Slaughter and if you may know Sara is a coroner! Haha guess you could say I have a heart for female medical examiners...**

**Anyways if you want to read well-written books with good crimes you should try them!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! thank you **


End file.
